Percy Jackson and the Chaos army
by Perceus Ellem Jackson
Summary: Percy Jackson, is ripped from the only world he knows, and pushed into a new role, that he never though possible. this is set after defeating Gaea by the way folks. and i do not own percy jackson. because that would make me rick... and i dont think rick would suit me as far as names go.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) so I realised that my life has gotten boring. Nothing to do….. Holidays can be lame. I mean yeah… I have this weird tan on my shoulders….. And a weird tan on my legs. Which looks weird when I wear togs…..? But that's not just all the lame stuff. I'M BORED! So I wrote this late one night, after reading heaps and heaps of chaos sort of stories and I was like: "Ok yeah sure… I will write this…. Um….. Yeah, no… this isn't gonna work… no wait it will…. No it won't….. (This is sort of how my mind works…. You should see me in math hahahaha.)" So then I just decided I would let you guys decide. Like it, hate it, rate it (out of ten) whatever you feel like, and leave a little review down the bottom (no seriously I mean little… I always stop reading half way through a long review because my mind starts wandering off and then I end up thinking of pizza… and my photo wall) so yeah.**

**Annabeth Pov:**

***flash back***

It had finally happened, we had finally beaten Gaea. I always dreamed of this happy ending, so many possibilities I had dreamed of… yet, my happy ending would never come that day. The reason for this was because of my boyfriend, before you may think; he cheated on you, you broke up that day?

None of those happened, and to tell you the truth… I just wish one of those had happened. Because then I would know where my Percy was. It flashes through my mind every day, Percy went to go find the others and tell them to rendezvous back at the Argo 2, and he succeeded in that, but as we waited Percy never returned. He is not dead for we have checked every square centimetre of the underworld, this is way worse than death… Percy Jackson, the greatest hero of our time, is missing.

***end of flashy flash back ;) ***

**200 years later.**

We were all granted immortality after the war, the gods granted us guardianship over camp half-blood, and there we watch over our people, but not just that, we look for him. Sometimes we think we have found him, or something, someone, who might replace him. But they have never come close to he who we lost. Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus, who so long ago was taken from us.

**Percy POV:**

It has been 200 years, 2 months, 16 days, 8 hours and 32 minutes since I have seen Annabeth. Not like I am counting or anything. My life has changed drastically since the day we defeated Gaea. No it isn't my life it is me, I have changed drastically. No wait, it is my life that has changed drastically…. No wait, both… yeah. It all happened when chaos showed up.

***flash back***

I was just walking back to the Argo, after telling Piper and Jason to head back there… which is pretty hard to do when they were busy hooking up, and awkward. Anyway, I was walking by myself back to the Argo, when I heard my name being whispered in this dark alley. Naturally, I walked into that alley to see what was going on.

Instead of actually finding a horde of monsters, there was just one lone figure standing in the darkness. Suddenly I was enveloped in this bright white light, when my eyes had finally opened back up from the glare all I could see where stars. And there in the centre of this…. This… space? Was a man covered in a dark hooded robe, and I think my eyes were playing tricks on me in this part because there on the robe, where millions of planets and solar systems and stars floating around.

"Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos. I was wondering if I could chat with you, for a minute or two." Chaos said with a hint of humour behind his words.

"Um, sure. Where are we?" I know I sound slow right now, but gee you had to be there, it was kind of mind blowing.

"Yes, ahh… sorry about that you see, I needed to talk to you in private. Perseus-" I cut him off there with a cough. "Percy, sir. Just Percy would be great."

"Percy, the reason I needed to talk to you was…wouldyoubethecommanderofmyar my?"

"Whaaaaaaaa?"

"Would you please be the commander of my army… please?" he said this as if this was the toughest thing, but he soon continued. "I know you just won a war, and I know you have a family and a girlfriend. But if you don't join me your world will be in danger."

"Are you threatening my family?" I said with my best glare.

"No, no, never that. I created this planet, why would I want to eradicate it? I want to protect it. You see my military, is an intergalactic force that watches over all planets and makes sure wars are not triggered between worlds. Because if this transpires, your world will be shattered beyond repair. Your world may be at a high point in developing and become more modern as we speak, it is still far behind in technology and in arms. Percy, you must comprehend if your world is to be safe, we need the best of the best in heroes and that is why I am asking you, the greatest hero of your age to command my army."

"Sure, why not... I meant you had me at world shattering but you know. So what now, do I get to say good bye?"

"I am afraid not Percy, if you are to protect them, they must not know where you are, for if our enemies find your home, your family will be in less danger that way."

"Well, there is no point in me staying then. Where to chaos, sir?"

"To sector 2, or the edge of your solar system to a planet I like to call Bob."

"Why bob? I mean, why not Arthur or Bill… or even Fred?"

"It just felt like a bob to me…. You know sometimes it feels like a marge while other times a Kevin so I thought I might meet in the middle with bob." After saying this chaos then grabbed my hand and whisked us away to the planet bob, where I would be commander of his armies, protector of the universe, and then one day(not that I knew it then) to be the saviour of planets.

***end of flash back* **

**(a/n) like. Hate, rate? Leave a comment below…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n) *awkward wave* hey guys…. *No answer*….  
**

**Percy Pov:**

I was sleeping, my mind restless. You see my dreams have never been the same since I left Earth. Over the past 200 years I haven't had a single demi-god dream. It's strange for me to say this but I actually miss them. Suddenly I woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." That would be Axel, he and I have been friends since I first joined the army, he is my best friend, and my second in command.

"Ewww! Where you staring at me while I was sleeping you perv!" I yelled sarcastically. Both of us got out of bed laughing our heads off. We were both actually happy for the first time in a while, because we finally get to see one of our best friends. Her name is Grim…. Well actually its Corday, Corday is the head of the assassin's guild here on planet Bob. It's always really awkward when Corday and Axel stand near each other because they both have massive crushes on each other….

While I was getting dressed Axel was staring at himself in the mirror, he kept on doing the Justin Bieber and flicking his dark blonde/brown hair around. It was extremely entertaining to watch. My eyes flicked towards the clock on the wall, I realized if Axel was going to keep on adjusting his hair we were going to be really late, and assassins don't take unpunctuality very well… Axel then suddenly turned around as if he had heard my thoughts, then started to scream my name in this really girly voice. "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! WAKE UP!"

I suddenly woke up, knocking the person's head that was screaming my name above me.

"Ahh, bloody hell Jackson!" I grinned sheepishly at the voice, and then did a double take as I saw Corday. What was she doing here? Weren't axel and I supposed to meet her?

"Was it the same dream? The one before you come to my office, the day everything changed?" I shivered as she said this; it wasn't exactly a pleasant memory that day. As I pondered this I saw tears fall down from Corday's green eyes, to her now shivering tan form.

"It felt so real this time Corday, I thought he was actually here…."

Maybe I should explain a few things.

*flash back*

It all began like the dream, Axel and I were getting ready. As we left the apartment buildings and started walking the streets, a cloaked figure started to whisper to Axel, seeing as Axel looked like he knew him I kept on walking not realising what was happening.

I turned a corner and there standing in front of me where warriors of chaos, standing there pointing their weapons at me.

"I'm sorry sir, there has been a rebellion." One of the warriors told me curtly.

"Very good soldier, could you take me to the assassin's guild so we can figure who is behind this?" I asked, oblivious as ever.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems the orders are that you have to be a prisoner of war. You can come with us peacefully, or the hard way." As he said this a grin of malice appeared on his face.

"I-I don't understand what-"

"Percy? What is going on?" I turned to see Axel and Corday walk up the street.

"Percy is a traitor Corday; he tried to kill me this morning." Axel whispered softly to Corday with a sly grin directed at me.

"NO. I know Percy…. He wouldn't do this would you Percy?" I shook my head as Corday said this hair falling in my face. In my head I was still trying to understand this, Axel... what was he doing, why is he lying?

Corday POV:

What was going on? Percy would never do this…. Suddenly my com-link on my wrist was beeping non-stop. I put my small ear piece into my ear and listened to what chaos was saying on the other end.

"Corday… it is Axel, he is not who he once was, he has grown with a hunger and lust for power, don't let him kill Percy, if he does he shall steal his powers and grow more powerful then both of us. He seeks to overthrow the balance. Stop him." I nodded slightly not wanting Axel to notice as he continued to watch Percy being tied up by his warriors. I pulled my sword from its scabbard and placed it onto his neck.

"The others have turned against me, don't you too!" he snarled at her, not even bothering to look at her. "Come with me, we could rule the whole galaxy and over throw chaos, all we have to do is kill Percy, it's as simple as that. Percy is selfish, he has so much more power than chaos and he does nothing, he doesn't share with us Corday." He continued softly, and then turned his gaze on me switching from one of hatred to love. He slowly reached up a hand to cup my face. I flinched against his touch. His face hardened as he dropped his hand.

"It's like I don't know you anymore… Axel, you're breaking my heart," my breath coming out in gasps. "You're going down a path I cannot follow." Tears slipped down my face. He turned his gaze to Percy.

"It's because of him isn't it? Because of Percy?" I dropped my sword as my hands clawed through my hair then wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do!" as I said this, Percy began to glow with power; the warriors where then knocked off their feet and slammed into the buildings on either side of the street.

"You distracted me so he could try to kill me didn't you!" Axel snarled as he grabbed my throat, my breath started to escape me; the world seemed to be spinning.

PERCY POV:

Axel snarled and grabbed Corday's throat and started to strangle her.

"Let her go Axel! Let her go!" I screamed in desperation. I couldn't believe that he has so quickly turned on those I thought he loved.

"Axel..." Corday moaned softly as he dropped her and watched her fall to the ground unconscious.

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" He screamed at me, hatred in his eyes. His eyes turning red… whoa turning blind from hatred... that actually happens? Sadness ripped through me like a sword slicing through my chest. I slowly walked to Corday's limp form, hand on my sword, and kneeled next to her to check her pulse, it was there but faint.

"You have done that to yourself." My voice devoid of emotion as a feeling of emptiness washed over me.

"You will not take her from me!" he snarled as he took his cloak off, glaring at me.

"Your anger and lust for power has already done that," I too, took my cloak off to reveal my body pulsing with an aura of power I never knew I had. "You were supposed to help destroy the darkness not rule it!" I said as he laughed maniacally, he circled me slowly his sword slowly coming into being into his out stretched hand.

"I HATE YOU! You always were the topic of conversation, always Percy this, Percy that. So I bided my time. I waited patiently to show them how powerful I really am. You are nothing! You are a useless demi-god, while me? I am a son of Chaos, not a recognised one I give you... But I am so, so much more powerful then you." As he turned dramatically to gaze lovingly at Corday's limp form, as he was distracted I quickly and skilfully slid under his legs and swiped them with my arm so he fell down, while I rolled and flipped back onto my feet. I pulled my sword from the scabbard, and pointed it so it was right on Axel's neck.

"You were my brother!" I yelled at him tears slipping down my face, "I loved you, and you were my only family. Please, don't make me do this." He burst out laughing as I said this.

"You think you can win?" he said mockingly to me through fits of laughter, "You underestimate how powerful I have made myself... Don't you remember all the killings of the commanders from sector 51? That was me, all along. My father didn't even notice. He never notices me…" he turned his gaze to the tall Castle of Chaos; he did not even look like he cared about my sword being on his throat.

Suddenly a scream came from the side of the street, where Corday sat staring at us.

CORDAY POV:

I woke up suddenly hearing loud voices scream at each other, I slowly sat up and screamed at what I saw, and Axel and Percy looked like they were in the middle of killing each other. I did not know what to do. Save the man I love, or support the man that I had come to feel like a brother. The man I loved once. My face hardened at that thought. I could not love someone who would try to kill my family. My mother has raised me to look after family at all costs, and that was how she had died, protecting me.

Thunder rumbled above me, a bright flash of light appeared and as my eyes refocused, I saw Chaos. He stood there, staring at his son that he had never truly acknowledged until now.

"Leave, and never return." He said devoid of all emotion. I then turned to Axel and saw a scowl appear on his face, but it was wiped of quickly when he gazed at me, he looked so lovingly at me that it made me want to puke. I could never love him.

"I will return, my love, one day you will change your mind. You will truly love me, then. I will massacre a planet just for you." Then he disappeared in a flash of light. Percy slowly lowered his sword and turned to chaos. "I'm sorry, my lord, I just couldn't do it."

"I understand Percy; I would not be able to kill him either. But I fear one day, he will come back for Corday," he turned to me with a look of pity. "And you will have to kill him Percy, for he will come for Earth, this is the moment in which I have trained you for, but it will not be today. But now go to your friend, she needs your help."

*end of flashback*

PERCY POV:

So… that's what happened I guess. Axel, my best friend had turned on me. But I am not afraid; this is what I have trained for, for the past 200 years.

I slowly escaped my thoughts to see Corday staring at the door with silent tears escaping her eyes. I pulled her into a massive bear hug and whispered into her blonde hair: "I though assassins weren't supposed to cry, grim." She laughed shakily as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She wrestled out of my hold to stand up and brush her clothing of crinkles. I could see how Axel fell in love with her, she wasn't one of those extreme girly girls, and she was one of those girls the wears loose and baggy clothes and doesn't care. But today she wore her assassin gear, black skinny jeans, with mid shin black lace up boots, and a green and black trimmed tight fitting shirt with a black cloak. She reminded me so much of Annabeth, except they were different, Corday was like my little sister I would protect her in any way I could, while Annabeth was the love of my life.

"ha bloody ha, I need to tell you why I am here, Chaos wants to see you in his office, also Dan is going to be there. I think it's about Earth. Have you heard the rumours?" she said quietly. I stood up, realising that last night I had slept in my clothes, oh well. We slowly started to walk up to castle were chaos's office was located. It wasn't that far now, seeing as I had moved into the apartment next to Corday, I couldn't stay at my old place. I thought slowly on her question.

"Which rumour? The one about Axel being on Earth, or the one that chaos wants the immortal campers of camp half-blood and New Rome to come here to train?" I said this as the door to chaos's castle opened slowly and eerily. Suddenly we ran into a teenager moving really fast.

"Dan, slow down. As my second in command you don't have to run that fast. Jeez!" I said laughing at him. He looked up to me quickly and cracked a smile.

"Sorry Perce, you guys were taking a while so Chaos told me to get you two." We kept on walking as he said this, 2 flights of stairs later I got tired of walking so many stairs,( I mean come on I just woke up, )so I did what everyone does when you get tired of stairs, I grabbed Corday and Dan by the shoulders and used my new found powers to teleport us to chaos's office scaring the hades out of him.

"Sorry*laugh* sir… didn't mean to scare you*laugh* just trying to hurry that's all." I said through bursts of laughter. Chaos, just stood there staring at me and Corday, she was laughing on the floor now as well. While Dan looked scared at what Chaos might do. Oh, what a rookie he is. Chaos, then seeing Dan's face, burst out laughing and fell to the floor gasping for air.

"um.. aha Percy there is an urgent matter to discuss with you, because Axel is now on Earth your camp is in danger, so I was going to get the assassin's guild to travel in their ship to earth to bring them here to train, then we can go back to face him once they have trained. What do you think of this?"

"Why the assassin's guild, I mean I could go." I said confused.

"Corday, could fill them in about the war more efficiently, while you could be here to help me to understand the immortal campers strengths and weaknesses, so we can better prepare all of them." I finally understood what Chaos meant. I turned to Corday with a grin on my face. "When is the earliest you can leave?"

"In two hours should do, I shall take raven, wraith, reaper and ripper. I soooo cannot wait to meet this Annabeth I have heard so much about." She grinned at me. Chaos laughed at my face then turned to Corday. "How long will it take you to get there?"

"With the front boosters, and back boosters on maximum speed, I think we should be there in 3 hours," As she said this she placed her ear piece into her ear and tapped her com-link. "Raven, get wraith, reaper and ripper to prepare ship24915, we are leaving for Earth in 2 hours." Then without a second glance she walked out of the room hastily.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N) hello.. *seedy smile*_**

**_*_****Present day***

**Camp half-blood/ Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth, I know it's been a long day but I really need you to look over these blueprints for the new pavilion," Jason said, "We need it to be bigger to fit Greeks and Romans in."

Groaning, Annabeth opened her eyes and lifted her tired head from the table, slowly she looked over the blueprints without saying a word. She carefully fixed any mistakes in the fixtures and handed it back to Jason. She just wanted to sleep, she hadn't gotten enough sleep in a while and it was starting to take a toll on her.

"Annabeth are you alright? I mean ever since tha-"

"I'm fine Jason, it's just ever since the integration of both the camps, I feel like I haven't fully rested in ages." Annabeth cut him off sharply. "You should get some sleep Jason, I will see you bright and early in the morning."

Jason looked at her trying to assess if she was lying, and spoke softly while getting up. "why don't you take your own advice Annabeth," he sighed. "I expect to see you fully rested tomorrow."

With that said, Jason walked out of the room swiftly(probably to get back to his wife and children.)

Annabeth slowly turned in her seat, not even bothering to go lie down. As she sat in the warm leather of the chair she started to feel herself drifting off, until a voice abruptly woke her up out of her dreams.

"We're staying together; you're not getting away from me, never again." She rolled over and felt a hand pull at her arm.

"As long as we are together… that's what you promised me seaweed brain." As she whispered this quietly a tear cascaded down her tired face. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all the gods-" suddenly another memory interrupted, it was of Percy laughing on the ground saying: "consider me warned.. I miss you too."

His breathe caressed her cheek as he laughed softly next to her, aching to touch him after all these years she slowly reached her hand up hesitantly. When her hand reached the point where his heart should be she felt nothing but air. "Please Percy… I need more intelligence on... Where are you?"

He gazed lovingly down at her, but suddenly his face was overcome with the familiar sarcastic troublemaker smile. "Perhaps you'd be happier just learning to live with what you were born with wise girl and what that annoying mother of yours gave you," he chuckled out softly. "But on a serious note, remember me wise girl; those memories I just showed you, you need to remember that for the challenges you will face soon. The knowledge is not something you can get from that brain your mother gave you."

She groaned loudly making people walking past her open door to stare curiously in at her talking to nothing but air. "Seaweed brain, what is happening? You should respect my mother more. And how come people are staring at me as if I am crazy?"

"I am not even here wise girl; well I am, and I am not. This is why I cannot explain anything to you, not yet anyway." The last thought was probably meant for him only, Annabeth thought. "But on respecting your mother well I read this book recently in my studies that might help you understand my predicament: nobody knows better than I that the gods exist. Whether I believe them worthy of adoration is an entirely different matter. Good-bye my wise girl, I will see you soon I promise. Be ready for change, for it is coming-"

His voice was cut off as someone shook her awake screaming her name. "Annabeth, some sort of ship has landed on the hill at the boundary of camp. GET UP!" as her eyes cleared she saw Nico yelling at her with fear in his eyes. As she registered the fear in his eyes she was overcome with confusion her brain was considering two things at once: did this have anything to do with Percy? And what was so strange that would make Nico (the hardest to scare.) be fearful?

When a shoulder bumped her out of her thoughts she realised she was in front of a large black ship. A large machinery ramp was lowered down to the ground; dust billowing around the crowd of people standing beneath the ship. _Please, please don't let this be some random attempt to fight us_, I thought loudly.

_Don't worry wise girl, they are here to bring you to me, so don't muck up…. okay? _I heard that familiar, yet annoying voice say in my head.

_How do I know you are not just a figment of my imagination? _I asked the voice in my head.

_Haha that's actually funny Annie and disappointing at the same time; you think you could imagine this awesome conscience? I don't think so babe. And second you doubt my knowledge? Would you doubt the sun on its course? Would you doubt the earth in its rotations?_

I can't believe he called me Annie, definitely not invented by me….. when do he get so smart though?

_Annie? _A sing-song voice echoed in my head. _ohhhh here comes Corday, act natural she can't know I am in your head, okay? And for your information, I have always been smart I just never told you or showed you how much._

Smart… him?

_Pay attention._

_Fine. Hades, you are just as annoying as before._

_I know you are… but what am I? _I sighed at that last comment. Gods, it was like he never left me.

The dust had finally settled around us revealing 5 tall cloaked figures, the leader of the 5 was obviously a female by her figure but I could not tell how old she was. The female stepped forward hesitantly in case any of us meant her any harm.

"I am looking for Annabeth Chase; I was told she was the leader of this camp." Her voice was clear and strong, she obviously was not afraid of us.

_That's Corday, don't worry she is really nice… ish. _His voice had re-entered my head. Overcoming my fear I stepped forward out of the safety of the crowd, my family around me protested. They did not understand what pain I have gone through, I was not afraid to die anymore.

_You wouldn't dare die on me now Annabeth chase, if you do I will hunt you down to the corners of your underworld._His voice caused chills down my spine, he had never talked to me with so much passion and love that it scared me… but for once he did. _I love you too much to let you go wise girl._

"I am Annabeth Chase leader of this camp," she looked at me in appreciation and then looked at something to the right of me, it was Nico. The idiot must have walked with me trying to protect me. "And this is my friend Nico DiAngelo. "As I said this I must have rolled my eyes because I heard Corday stifled a laugh, so did her companions behind her.

"My name is Grim, but you may call me Corday. My companions are raven, wraith, reaper and ripper. We are members of the assassins guild sent as personal messengers from chaos. We are here to bring you to lord chaos's planet so you may train and prepare for an enemy so dangerous that he could tear you apart in this untrained state." As she pulled the hood down off her face you could see startling emerald green eyes on a tanned face. As the wind blowed strands of platinum blonde hair escaped her messy bun. The mortal demi-gods behind me were murmuring rather loudly some examples of what they were: who the hades is this chick? Or she has got to be on drugs, right? Or untrained? We are the best trained in centuries. I swear I was going to lose it, can't they just shut up? Several of the immortal campers walked up to me, they each wore grim expressions of their faces. They knew what would happen, they had seen it before. We all realised that we had to go; otherwise we would never win this so called war.

I heard someone galloping up the hill; it was of course Lupa and Chiron.

_You have to go with Corday, Annabeth. This enemy is greater than any you have gone against._

"We will go." I heard a voice yell over the top of the crowd. But it wasn't any voice I realise now, it was mine and now everyone was staring at me.

"Annabeth are you out of your mind?" Nico asked me. "We just met them, how do you know they are telling the truth?"

_There goes my cousin, so young and naïve._

"Let's just say a voice in my head told me. A very annoying one." I answered him quietly.

Corday then walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder as if she understood what I was going through, as if she knew Percy was in my head. Or maybe she did?

"Please demi-gods, Chiron and lupa bring your weapons and any essentials for your stay and climb aboard the ship. We shall leave in 20minutes." At that every demi-god scrambled back to their cabins rushing to get everything in that time frame. I was about to join them when a hand stopped me, it was Corday I raised an eyebrow at that.

"It was Percy wasn't? Do you really love him that much?" she asked me quietly in response to my un-spoken question. I nodded and briskly walked back to the Athena cabin and got my spare clothes and my dagger and I was ready. This would be one hades of an adventure.

**_NICO POV:_**

We were on a massive space ship on the way to a planet that I only found existed today, how weirder could it get, right? Well I could never have been more wrong in my life…

As we were flying through the galaxy one of our engines blew and we were dead in space. Get it dead? There goes my mind again; it tends to wander when I am bored.

"You must be Nico," A cloaked figure spoke softly by my side; I jumped at the sudden closeness and fingered the handle of my sword before clasping my hands behind my back. "Yes, you are aren't you? The mighty Percy Jackson's cousin."

Oh great a fan of my missing cousin, not that I don't love my cousin but dead in space, really?

_Don't worry Nico, I understand. _A voice echoed in my head, I must have imagined that…

"Yes, I am Nico... I am sorry I don't have time for fans of my cousin." I snapped at the cloaked figure and shoved my shoulder against theirs to get past them. The cloaked figure laughed lightly at my reaction.

"As you wish, Ghost King!" the figure yelled before running in the opposite direction, how did that random know that nickname… I thought this as I moved around the ship hoping to find Corday or Annabeth both of them had gone to the head of the ship.

Finally I found them discussing quietly with the other assassins, each of their faces masked with worry. Annabeth shook her head at something Corday said. What were they so worried about?

_Nico, you did not imagine me. You are dead in space maybe that's what they are worried about? _Damn it the voice was back and sarcastic this time.

_Well Mr mysterious voice, what would you do about it? _I replied in annoyance, this voice reminded me so much of my cousin.

_Well I would wait for the pirate ship that is conveniently entering the system in approximately 10 minutes or you could all eat each other for food? _It answered with a chuckle. _I would tell Corday about that information by the way._

It continued slowly as if I was a child.

_Fine, I will tell her if you leave my head. _I answered in triumph.

_Sure, and nico?_

_What is it now? _I questioned sternly.

_I am your cousin; okay with that bomb dropped I am leaving. _My head was suddenly filled with emptiness as I walked slowly up to Corday and Annabeth. The other 4 assassins looked at me in alarm and pulled their swords out slowly. Alarmed at their reaction I went to grab my sword but where to usually hang on my hip there was nothing but a plastic sword.

"Nico, why do you have a plastic sword?" Corday inquired looking amused she raised her hand to stop the assassins. I didn't answer straight away as I tried to think of when I last looked at my sword. Then I remembered of course when the cloaked figure talked to me. The figure wore a black cloak and then only people that I knew with cloaks like that were the assassins.

"Why don't you ask your fellow assassins my lady? One of them was with me and talked to me before running off." I answered sharply I was sick of this, I wanted to get to the planet and be done with this stupid ship. "And a pirate ship will be appearing around here in 10 minutes just thought I might let you know." I continued.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "I assure you Nico; they have been with me the whole time."

But they can't have been, unless the person that stole my sword was not one of the assassins.

"Then my lady, someone is on the boat that is not supposed to be here. And we have to find them because I want my blade back."

**(A/N) so um yeah.. reviewish. and Annabeth brady where is my fish story :'( it said i spelt Annabeth wrong so i looked at spell check and it said wannabe sooooooo i think my computer is being funny. ok. it is still doing. no joke. **

**anyways love you all. and as Ellen would say ( OMG I LOVE HER! SHE IS THE BEST) be kind to one another...*seedy smile***


End file.
